


You are My Sunshine

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mianite Season 2 - Freeform, Realm of Mianite, What-If, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: Something went wrong in the fight against World Historian. Mianite AU.Repost from fanfiction.net





	You are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old story I made on fanfiction.net user Lethe-the-Dragon. I am transferring my works and I did go through and edit slightly. So consider this a better version of 2015 me.
> 
> Original Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11418224/1/You-are-My-Sunshine

Everything that could have gone wrong in the fight against World Historian, did. Dianite had been killed once again and Mot laid catatonic over his corpse. Mot sobbed and World Historian looked at the mottled man in disgust. Tucker's corpse laid next to Sonja's where he had died in vain trying to protect her. Waglington's body was gone, off in the lava. The Historian had taken no chances with the wizard. 

It was down to Jordan and Tom but they knew that it was futile. They both were running on fumes, exhausted from the journey to Thel Ohim and then dealing with Mianite's betrayal. 

Tom had been doing a marvellous job holding World Historian off, despite his exhaustion, while Jordan had supported him with healing and arrows. It was temporary because they both knew something was going to go wrong. Someone was going to falter and it was going to cost them their lives. 

Jordan shot another arrow at the Historian, and then another. The second hit its mark and World Historian fell over, dead. But the first arrow had been blocked and redirected to Jordan and he didn't notice until it was too late. 

It struck him in the chest, fatal, but slow enough he could say goodbye to Tom. Tom had done a little dance when the Historian had died- after all, they could finally go home. 

"Sparklez! We fucking did it!" Tom danced around the cooling corpse. Tom then looked over at Jordan, worried from the lack of response. "JORDAN!" He screeched. Tom ran over to Jordan where he had collapsed. 

"Tom. We did it. But Sonja, Tucker, Wag... They're gone." Jordan coughed, a little blood coming out. 

Tom frantically looked over Jordan, desperately try and find a way to save him. 

"No please, you can't leave me. Please Sparkly Pants, you can't. Not after all this." Tom was sobbing. 

Jordan reached for Tom's hand and once he grabbed it, held it close. "Shhhh... Don't cry." Tom tried to smile through his tears but it came out all wrong. Jordan coughed again but smiled back. 

"Tom..." Jordan started. 

"NO! THIS ISN'T OKAY, IT'S NOT GONNA BE OKAY SO DON'T SAY THAT JORDAN. YOU'RE FUCKING DYING, TUCKER, SONJA AND WAG ARE ALSO FUCKING DEAD. WHAT AM I GOING DO WITHOUT YOU TOO?" Tom was sobbing as badly as Mot was. 

Mot, who was now missing from the platform. Jordan was scared he had jumped and he was even more terrified Tom would jump as well. 

Jordan raised his other hand and cupped Tom's face. "Promise me." He whispered, "Promise me you'll live. That all this wasn't in vain. Please." 

Tom closed his eyes and grimaced at the fact that Jordan, the dying one, was telling him not to kill himself. But he nodded, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Jordan's smile. Tom stored it in his memory, so he could never forget Jordan. 

Jordan started to feel sleepy and numb so he closed his eyes and started to hum. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear..." He trailed off. 

Tom wailed, his face raised towards the sky. It was unfair that Jordan had died. Tom was alone with only corpses to keep him company. He leaned down and kissed Jordan on the forehead before looking away. 

Tom stood up and looked around at all the corpses. Sonja, Tucker, even Dianite and Mianite. 

And Jordan. 

He knew he had made a promise to Jordan but some promises were made to be broken. He grabbed Tucker's fallen blade and walked to the edge of the platform. 

With one last look towards Jordan, Tom stabbed himself and fell into the lava pit below. 

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.  _


End file.
